simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Union Standard Armaments Policy
'Standardized Weapons Concept' This outline is for portraying what the military forces of The Union Federation members should look like. This will include what the number of weapons placed in certain units should be aswell as their roles in combat. This will allow for easier logistics and weapons movement between federation members (ie: If country A uses tanks as its primary weapon for destroying targets but country A runs out of Tank ammunition it is beneficial for Country A's fedmate Country B to have tank ammunition on hand instead of Artillery Ammunition). A clear plan for new members as to how to setup their units aswell as an easy way to see how certain weapons are used in the war game. It will allow the ability for members of The Union to setup reserves in the hands of CEOs and expect the same weapons (quality wise) back when needed. Aswell as the ability of The Union members to quickly dicsern the capablities of allies units through using congruent unit setups and congruent nomenclature. 'Ground Army ' ARMY- 'An Army will be defined as any grouping of units capable of functioning independtly and carrying out any and all operations possible including such tasks as assaulting garrisons/other units, Assaulting enemy air, Assaulting enemy Navy, and demolition of targets. These are all the abilities of all the ground units in the game. '''Unit-' A Unit will be defined as any grouping of weapons specifically setup for a certain task (ie: a unit of tanks will be tasked with target demolition and will contain only tanks aswell as a compliment of defensive forces). Units known as Airborne units (usually division sized) will consist of a variety of weapons systems designed to be able to conduct all the tasks a regular army could all rolled up into one division sized unit (basically a division sized "army") '''Army Setup 'Air Supremacy Division (ASD)' Task-''' This Divisions primary role is to destroy enemies air defense allowing for ground operations. The main target of this division will be helicopter wings. Once Helicopter wings are destroyed the rest of the army can carry out its function of destroying enemy units garrisons and targets. It is important to note that this is a cheaper way to negate enemy air power rather then the use of fighter wings however this method known as "ground based air attack" has less range and will require the transport of the division near enemy controlled areas. The specific use of this division will be a simple attack on the defenses of an undefended target such as a town or county. An enemy helo wing will respond and be shot down the mid ranged missile batts will be used to soak damage from the helos preventing the destruction of the offensive anti air batts. repeat until enemy helos do not respond and then attack the wings directly to destroy trucks and supplies. '''Weapons (Division Sized (850 Weapons)) 300-500 Offensive Anti Air Missile Batteries 100-200 Defensive Batteries (Anti Air Batteries, Defensive Missile Batteries, Interceptor Batteries) 50-100 Mid Ranged Missile Batteries 'Missiles Division (MD)' Task- Attacking enemy weapons systems including garrisons and other ground units (land defense units/ Supply units/ RDUs/ Special Forces) Critical to eliminating defensive units/Garrisons to allow demolition units unhindered access to targets backbone of all assault operations. Weapons (Division Sized (850 weapons)) 250-550 Mid Ranged Missile Batteries 100-200 Defensive Batteries (note we use mid ranged missile batts instead of anti tank missile batts (they perform the same funtion) because according to vets mid ranged missile batts are slightly better and easier to acquire on the world market. This is one of the primary tenents of the Standardized Armaments Policy of The Union.... To enforce the use of only the neccesary weapons systems to allow for easier logistics and the creation of communal storage) (basically there is no reason to have mid ranged missile batteries and Anti Tank Missile Batteries in the same country therefore all The Union nations have decided to only use mid ranged missile batteries) (this concept will apply to many other weapon system groupings aswell drastically decreasing the number of types of weapons systems needed by The Union Members making the war game much simpler) 'Armor Brigade (AB)' Task-''' Conducting assaults on enemy targets (cities, forts, bases, factories) in order to destroy the target. These units will '''not be used for attacking enemy weapons systems as they are not capable of standing up to defensive weapons systems such as defensive missile batteries and will quickly be destroyed. These units are special and useful in that the ammo used is cheap and well suited to the expensive task of destroying undefended targets. Weapons (Brigade Sized (600 weapons)) 300 Heavy Tanks 100 Defensive Batteries 'Anti Sea Missile Battalion (ASMb)' Task- '''Useful in maintaining control of your nations coastline. Used for assaults on hostile Navy groups. Due to their lack of neccesity outsde of the homeland and assumed proximity to air defense defensive batteries are not as large a concern as in other units '''Weapons (Battalions Sized (500 weapons)) 200-300 Land to Sea Missile Batteries 50-100 Defensive Batteries 'Airborne Division (AD)' Task-''' A single division which contains all the elements of an army in a smaller unit capable of being quickly deployed to fight in any situation. Has a wide spectrum of possible combinations. Useful for new players who dont want to endure the cost of constructing a full fledge Army while still maintaining a wide spectrum of abilities. 'Weapons (Division SIzed (850 Weapons)) ' 50-100 Mid Ranged Missile Batteries 50-100 Offensive Anti Air Batteries 100 Heavy Tanks 100-200 Defensive Batteries Land to Sea Missile Batteries (optional) jeeps/armored vehicles (optional) '''Defensive Units D(X) (X being the size of the unit) Task-''' Blocking painting and repainting territory. will be based along the same line as a garrison with an emphasis on being able to respond to any attack and inflict damage these units are very diverse and can be useful in different ways with different sizes therefore no standard size has been designated '''Weapons will consist of mainly defensive batteries as the are most useful for inflicting damage on attacking forces however Armored vehicles are seen as an effective filler and counter to Heavy Tank and other offensive ground force attacks and jeeps are also seen as a very cheap filler (their less expensive then some single munitions including mid range missiles and precision bombs). These are very diverse units and may consist of only jeeps or only armored vehicles or only defensive batteries or some combinaton These are all the units seen as useful for all the countries of The Union if a member of The Union sees fit to add another unit weather it be a newly sized unit or a unique combination of weapons to the above list it will be vetted by the GA and Cabinet 'Active Army Forces of The Union ' 'Air Superiority Divisions' 'Missiles Divisions' 'Armor Brigades' 'Anti Sea Missile Battalions' 'Airborne Divisions' The First Legion (Ardglass 450Q) 'Defensive Units' Category:The Union